1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for a stand lamp, more particularly to a foldable support device for a stand lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stand lamp generally includes a lamp base, a support device extending upwardly from the lamp base, and a lighting unit disposed on a top end of the support device. Since the conventional support device of the stand lamp has an elongated non-foldable shape, an elongated packaging box is required to pack the conventional support device. The larger packaging box may, as a result, incur more material and manufacturing costs, as well as inconvenience when transporting the same.
Another type of a conventional stand lamp further includes a hanging arm that is disposed at the support device and that is rotatable upwardly and downwardly with respect to the support device, such that height of the lighting unit, which is disposed at one end of the hanging arm, can be adjusted by rotation of the hanging arm relative to the support device.
However, the support device of this conventional stand lamp is still too long and is not foldable.